Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror
Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror (プリティーカントリー・魔法な鏡の消失''Puritī Kantorī: Mahō na Kagami no Shōshitsu''), known as Pretty Country: The Queen's Mirror for short, is the third main Pretty Country game to not have neither manga and anime adaption of Maiyumeno's Story of World (世界物語 Sekai Monogatari) series, published and developed by Dreaming World. This game's main themes are associated with princesses and ballet with some admixture of music. 'Story' The circumstance of the Queen's Magical Mirror disappearance was mysterious, and her status and whereabouts became classified Mirror Information to which the Player was denied access. The King of Light returned 40 years later to Lichtenberg Town from another dimension having encountered a thief. The search for Magical Mirror is a deeply personal journey for the Player and includes groundbreaking footage and interviews of former Die Jung members. True to the title, the player's goal is to find and bring back the Magical Mirror by completing 4 requests from villagers so that the Mirror Queen can use her it to predict someone's happiness. 'Gameplay' The player plays the role of an idol star left by his/her mother who is once a singer known for her angelic voice, given the task of participate auditions. As part of this story, the player sing and dance and flourish their career. Additionally, players are able to fishing, foraging, and mining. Festivals play a key role in the game, giving your character a chance to socialize and meet the neighbours. 'Features' *Play as a boy or girl. The default name for male protagonist is Alexis while the default name for female protagonist is Annette. *Customise own character by changing hairstyle + color, eye style + color, and clothes. *There will be a "Go Back Whistle", that can be used to teleport the player back to their house. *The ability to create a flower garden. Build and place objects to trigger special effects. *Furniture can be made by placing a craft order. The Player can use Mirror Tickets to start an order even if they don't have the all of the materials required, as well as speed up the time it takes for a order to be completed. *Bug-catching introduced. *Collect blueprints to construct a variety of objects. *Customise the interior and exterior of your stage house. *Honeymoons and vacations with your family to the Beach, Snow City, Sakura City, or Theme Park. *The player can go fishing with a fishing pole, or can go swimming around the river docks to catch fish and other items. *The player can communicate with other player(s) even they are from different town. *Mine for ores and gems, and have them processed into construction materials. *Species of pets available: chose one of 16 dogs, 10 cats, 10 rabbits, 4 horses, and 2 capybara. *Woo one of the 20 marriage candidates, 10 for each gender. Date, get married, and start a family! 'Characters' Most characters available from the beginning of game, but some others are yet until certain conditions have completed. 'Bachelors' *Christoph *David *Glass Prince *Guido *Igor *Marco *Noah *Nils *Rudolf *Stephan 'Bachelorettes' *Angie *Celesta *Charlotte *Heidi *Lisa *May *Mirage Princess *Natasha *Prudence *Vera Villagers *Aaron - May's father, who works as the doctor of Ouvert Clinic. *Beata - Angie's mother. Owner of Flower Shop. *Caroline - The owner of Pirouette Apartment. She is Vera's mother. *Edward - Guido's father, the owner of Villa. *Ernst - Rudolf's older brother. A grumpy store clerk who doesn't like girls, especially the Player (if they are female). However, he actually has a friendly and gentle demeanour once the Player befriends him. *Helen - Stephan and Talitha's mother, the owner of Accessory Store on Mine Area. On Saturdays, the shop's day off, she can be seen inside her room at the inn where the family lives. *Ingrid - Guido's little sister. *Josephine - May's mother, who works as the clinic's assistant. *Kamil - The Mayor of Lichtenberg. *King of Light *Lev - Igor's father, a real estate. *Luigi - Charlotte's older brother. *Marwin - Marco's identical twin brother who looks like him except for color scheme. While Marco is clumsy yet outspoken, Marwin is very quiet. He will speak a little, if you try to talk to him. Although speechless, he can be more communicative and sociable when befriended. *Mirror Queen - The great protector of the town. She has magical powers and gives blessing to the land with nature and beauty. *Nadja - Nils' mother who works as the town's librarian. *Petra - Guido's mother. She works as a housewife. *Renato - Celesta's father. *Roman - May's younger brother. He sometimes play around the city with Ingrid. *Sierra - Marco and Marwin's mother. *Talitha - Stephan's older sister who works at Glockenspiel Inn. *Vladimir - Natasha's father. *Yulia - Natasha's mother. 'Marriage' Player's Marriage Main article: Marriage (TDoMM) 'Romance Marriage' Main article: Rival Marriage (TDoMM) Wooing a boy or girl is not guaranteed to be forever. Some of them have a romance affection, who will go on to marry his/her partner if the player does not like. Noah, Prudence, the Glass Prince, and Mirage Princess do not have rivals. The rival couples are as follows: *Christoph and Angie *David and May *Guido and Lisa *Igor and Natasha *Marco and Celesta *Nils and Vera *Rudolf and Heidi *Stephan and Charlotte The rival events will trigger as you increase friendship with your rival. Your rival will be the same gender as one's chosen character's gender and the events are the same for both genders. NOTE: If you raise your heart point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, you will NOT be able to see events between the romance couples. Example: A player tries to see the 2nd Rival Event between Rival X and Rival Y but they have Rival Y at 100,000 (Heart Points). Rival Y likes the player more than Rival X, and you will not be able to see the event. The next day after you see the last romance event one will receive a wedding invitation in your mailbox. The letter will tell the date their wedding will take place. Wedding ceremony is typically 2 weeks after the date of 4 Romance Event, and it takes place in the Town Hall Ballroom at 10:00. After marriage, the couple will have a child. The rival children are: *Andrea, David and May's daughter *Eddie, Nils and Vera's son *Florentina, Marco and Celesta's daughter *Moritz, Guido and Lisa's son *Ruby, Christoph and Angie's daughter *Svenja, Rudolf and Heidi's daughter *Wesley, Stephan and Charlotte's son *Yakov, Igor and Natasha's son 'Trivia' *This is one of very few Pretty Country games to allow players to give more than one gift per day to increase the townspeople's friendship. 'Navigation' Category:Games